Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to mobile devices, and more particularly to a smart shopping list system for mobile devices.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Some payment service providers provide online and mobile payment services for merchants with physical merchant locations and their customers. Consumers may have shopping lists on their mobile devices that they use to remind them which items and services to purchase during shopping trips to the merchants with merchant physical locations, and may utilize the online and/or mobile payment services provided by the payment service providers discussed above to make those purchases. However, such services are limited to the purchase transactions conducted between customers and merchants, and thus the shopping lists are not available to the payment service providers and/or the merchants for assisting the customer during the shopping trip. In addition, the shopping lists may include many items and services that may be listed in any order, and thus only a portion of the shopping list may be displayed on the mobile device at any one time making it difficult to complete a shopping trip in a timely or efficient manner.
Thus, there is a need for an improved shopping list system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.